1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same and a semiconductor light emitting apparatus, and more particularly to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same and a semiconductor light emitting apparatus comprising a reflecting layer by which light emitted from the light emitting layer to the opposite side of the light extraction surface is reflected to the light extraction surface side.
2. Background Art
A semiconductor light emitting device having a reflecting layer made of a metal material on the opposite side of the light extraction surface is disclosed, for example, in JP 2005-175462A. It is configured so that light emitted from the light emitting layer to the opposite side of the light extraction surface is reflected to the light extraction surface side by the reflecting layer.
The reflecting layer is intended to improve the light extraction efficiency. However, light emitted from the light emitting layer may undergo repeated total reflection at the reflecting layer, the device side face, and the light extraction surface. As a result, the improvement of light extraction efficiency is less than expected.